User blog:Silly1!/Wiki Channel Weebley: February is a HUGE month for Wiki Channel!
Wiki Channel Weebley: February is a HUGE month for Wiki Channel! Hey guys! We're back with another Weebley to talk about this month's new premiers! In case you have been living under a rock, Wiki Channel hit the gold with their premieres this month! Without further do, her we go!---- TOO LITTLE TOO LATE STARTS THE MONTH OFF Yes! We have heard about this movie since late May, but if you tuned in on February 6th, you definitely knew it was worth the wait! The movie was filled with teenage drama, and you all knew you were just waiting for this! The premiere night totaled up to 5.8 million viewers for the movi, which isn't bad at all! So from the plot, you knew that Renee was spoiled, but then plummeted when her family had a Great Depression of their own. But don't worry, this wasn't depressing at all! In fact, the Sage's gotta live with Mr. Sage's brother, Lanny "Robin" King, the master with a fishing rod, and a comic book! Although Renee has to work in his shop, Kiki finds joy in it, and even gets to talk to a boy! Renee's fake friend, Courtney, is on the beach with LuLu and Ann when they notice Renee, and of course Mikayla has to take a peak. Se leaks photos of Renee online, and it ruins her social life! But here's the part we were waiting for - she meets William. Guys, we could all tell the chemistry between the two! Even Max and Ian saw it, even though they were against the couple altogether! Although, did anyone else notice the bubbling romance between Max and Courtney? No, we didn't either. She played him, and she played him good - even though it was like he was under a love spell! And of course we have goofy jock Jeff, and his best friend Ian, the two most eligible bachelors for homecoming king - and it was given to Ian, who was of course sporting both Lulu and Ann to the dance, although that wasn't his idea - he accidentally asked out both of them! And we were all touched by that moment out in the parking lot! He came out after her after Courtney somehow made her plan backfire on her and cheered her up, and ten it came - the Renee and William kiss we were all waiting for! They were so close, until Renee's phone rang! Of course, none were to disappoint - they did kiss on her porch when they go home! Who else was surprised by the unexceed plot twists, because we were! We talked to the writers, and they told us this: "We didn't want the movie to be about how the girl gets her popularity back, wins the homecoming crown, no. We wanted to bring the hateful, vengeful teenage girl side to this, and we did. We used modern day technology to have Courtney figure out her plans." looks like revengeful teenagers is what they got! They got such positive feedback from this movie, an now here's the question were asking - when's the sequel coming out? ---- STUDIO FUNNY GIVES IN A GOOD LAUGH! After that emotional rollercoaster of a movie, we needed a laugh, and Studio Funny did not disappoint! We were all shamelessly laughing about how nervous, unprepared but funny these kids were! And what else could mke this better but Chesney Ramirez herself? Starring in this happens to be Wiki Records recording artist Sienna Forbs, who apparently can sing her heart out in front a microphone but happens to be a little nervous around the camera? And what about the kid with the floppy hair he kept saying the wrong lines! And the twins couldn't even stop fighting to do one show! But yeat, through all of this, the sketches managed to be flawless, and so did Chesney's performance! The series managed to 5.2 million viewer rating for its first episode. ---- WERE ALL DANCING AND SINGING ALONG TO BREAK FREE! Break Free, the newest dance, cheerleading, musical installment to the Wiki Channel's new list of upcoming series, is the one to beat. The series stars two of Wiki Channel's biggest stars, Percilla Gold and Chesney Ramirez. While the show only has aired a couple of episodes so far, they manage to keep great ratings. The series which premiered late February managed to make a whopping 5.7 viewers in the millions. Category:Blog posts